


Kisame x reader

by Kira_Ayoko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, F/M, Kisame - Freeform, Kisame hoshigaki - Freeform, Kisame x reader, Kisame/reader - Freeform, Lemon, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Ayoko/pseuds/Kira_Ayoko
Summary: Some smutty action with our favorite shark boy, Kisame!Hope you like it :)





	Kisame x reader

A Kisame lemon ~

You always thought that Kisame was the cool guy out of all the akatsuki members. When you first came in you analysed them quickly and there was a psycopath, a 'tentacle rapist', a fly trap, an hyper, a bomber, a puppet freak, a bitchy flower, a pierced guy 'on drugs', a mime and finally the one and only cool guy. He was talking just enough without being hyper, making jokes making the conversation easier and he was just enough cocky to play around with.

After some weeks with them you started to feel jealous over Itachi to always have the chance to be with Kisame. You wanted so much to be Kisame's new partner.

You were tired of waiting for Pain to make a decision, you wanted him to consider you as a proper member of the organisation now and so you went at his office to tell your opinion.

"Pain I'm really done right now! I've been in the organisation since 5 months now and you're still all testing me like if I was a new member and you still didn't choose the team I would work with!" you said almost yelling at Pain.

"I was working on some important papers and didn't have any time to think about these things. I actually have a mission to give to you and Kisame since Itachi is recovering from some illness. It's still a test, but it's the last one and it'll be more serious." Pain told you calmly.

Your inner self was literally screaming right now. Not only you would be with Kisame, but Itachi won't be a part of the mission so you'll have Kisame all for yourself. You thought it was going to be the perfect moment to tell him how you felt about him.

"Finally!" you screamed running out of the office.

You took a moment to get prepared for the mission even thought you planned to stay most of the time with Kisame and went out to meet him outside where he was waiting for you.

"Hi Kisame-sama!" you said happily going near him.

"Hey." he simply said starting to walk already.

" 'Hey'? You ok Kisame? Are you mad to not be with Itachi or something?" you asked wondering.

"No, It's nothing, really." he simply answered.

You stood there in silence for a long moment wondering what to say since he seemed kinda weird. You just looked at the path and back at him before he finally said something.

"How are you doing?" he asked knowing it would be a long walk not wanting to be silent for all this time.

"I'm fine, I was actually pretty happy to go on a mission with you." you answered honestly.

"Oh? Really? Why?" he asked looking at you while walking.

"Well...You know how much I admire you." you said to not tell the truth.

He looked at you for a moment while walking like if he somehow knew that you were lying to him.

"Well, thanks to Pain's pairing you had me, so thank him when we get back." he simply said.

You didn't talked back and just followed him for a long time until you finally decided to make a move.

"Kisame?" you said trying to get his attention.

"What?" he asked turning his head to look at you.

You surprised him by being just next to his face and even more when you kissed him. He didn't move with his eyes wide open as he looked at you in shock. You smiled and kissed him again passing your arms around his neck playing with his hair. Even though he didn't really knew how to respond to this he kissed back putting his arms around your waist. You then stared into eachother's eyes for a long moment as both of you couldn't say anything yet. You then finally decided to talk first.

"Unless you didn't realized it yet I love you Kisame." you confessed.

Kisame looked at you with a puzzled expression as if he was thinking about if you really just said that or not so you decided to repeat it slowly.

"I...Love...You...Kisame-sama~"

"I wouldn't kiss someone I don't love you know" you continued.

He looked at you for a moment and looked around before dragging you somewhere. It took him a moment to stop since the place he wanted to go at was kinda far, but when he stopped you looked around to see a beautiful private beach.

"No one knows about this place except me." he told you.

"That's beautiful! So this must be where you were always gone to when Itachi wasn't around?" you asked him.

"Yeah, almost all the time. I didn't knew you were always looking for me." he said staring at you.

"Well I wanted to know you and then maybe have some 'private' time with you if you know what I mean." you said teasing him.

"You don't mind being this way with me?" he asked you seriously.

"No. I know you had bad time with girls and that they didn't like you much back in school and that you killed the first one who asked you out, but I still want you and I'll have you." you said confident.

He stared down at you for a moment and a smirk appeared on his face. He didn't took a long time before making a decision and bit your shirt literally tearing it off with his sharp teeth. You gasped in surprise staring at your own chest as he also broke your bra straps making it fall down.

You put your arms over your chest trying to hide it, but as you were doing so, he ripped your pants off and took you over his shoulder while unzipping is cloak as he walked to a cave that had hot water heated by a sleeping volcano near the place.

You looked around amazed by how magnificent the place was as Kisame put you down near the water taking off his cloak and pants. You turned your head to look at him while he was taking off his last piece of clothing. You blushed turning your head back to the water entering the hot spring. Kisame followed you soon after getting near you. He started to give you soft kisses on the cheeks while holding you in his arms. You were starting to relax, but gasped as he bit the soft spot on your neck. His sharp teeth went deep enough to make you bleed, but he gave you a small lick to clean off the blood and make you feel better.

He then decided to lift you up on the rock floor and slowly licked one of your nipples and bit it softly without making it bleed. He smirked slowly bitting the skin of your breasts. You couldn't help, but felt aroused by the feeling of his sharp teeth touching your sensitive skin and whispered some moans that he didn't failed to hear. 

Kisame smiled and kissed you softly, but got rougher after some times. You kissed him back the same way he did, slowly following the curves of his back with your hands. He then roughly grabbed your butt cheeks taking you back inside the water making you feel his erection between your legs as he started teasing your clit with it moving slowly back and forth.

Your moans got a little louder and you kissed and sucked the soft spot on his neck trying to give him back the feeling he gave you earlier. You could hear him grunt as he felt good from your kisses. Kisame was starting to get even more aroused by your action and stopped moving as you felt the tip of his penis touching your entrance.

"Kisame, I don't think it's going to fit..." you said blushing.

"If a baby can come out then I can surely go in." he said staring into your eyes waiting for your agreement.

Just as you started nodding, you felt his huge erection entering you completely. You gasped and moaned at the painfull feeling. He gave you a kiss to make you relax and waited a little, but after some time he couldn't contain himself anymore and started moving slowly in and out of you. You wrapped your legs around his waist instinctively and gripped his hair making a groan come out of his throat. After some more deep and slow thrusts you started to feel a great pleasure and moan even more.

He took that as a sign to go faster and did, feeling more and more pleasure himself. You moaned louder pulling his hair a little making him change his angle. As he did it you felt sudden burst of pleasure hitting you making your moan even louder. He continued hitting that spot of yours knowing that it made you feel good. You felt a small pressure building up inside your stomach. His thrusts started to get rougher as he felt he was about to cum. After some more thrusts, he bit your shoulder and came inside of you making you cum as well from a mix of pain and pleasure.

After you both recovered, he pulled out and kissed your bleeding shoulder.

"Sorry, I went a little too rough on you." he apologized.

"It's ok, I love you." you whispered.

"I love you too." he said hugging you.

After the end of the day you both completed the mission Pain gave you, but there was a little difference. You were now together in secret and got together to have some more 'naughty' time~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this was written years ago so sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
